


Sleeping Beauty

by SweetTale4u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, SweetAle4u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/pseuds/SweetTale4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a response to the Live Journal GS100 'Sleeping Beauty' Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

Relaxed and tranquil, the darkness of night washed over the sleeping form, like a blanket lovingly arranged by a mother. 

There was no pain as it finally ebbed its way from the slumbering form, no longer to haunt and torment; its remnants swirling into an outstretched vial.

This respite would last a bit longer than other times. 

His eyes would no longer need to watch over all. No longer would they need to recompense the ghosts of yesteryear or what could have been reflected in a pair of warm chocolate eyes. Her eyes were truly remarkable. 

He could finally sleep.


End file.
